lenovan_empirefandomcom-20200216-history
Lenovan Empire
Lenovo (lenovo/), officially the Lenovan Empire (Lenovan: Lenovan Empire), is a federal parliamentary constitutional monarchy laying in the middle of the Milky Way Galaxy. It includes 18 constituent states, covers an area of 50 parsecs, and has a largely diverse empire of species. With about 55.8 billion citizens, Lenovo is the second most populous empire in the Galaxy. Lenovo's capital and also its largest metropolis is Kandor. The empires other major cities are Halifax, Anthold, Vianen, Atmosha City,Haastrecht, Brühl, Mariënburg, and Lüneburg.Lenovo is a federal representative democracy and a constitutional monarchy, with Emperor Frederick the II being the monarch. The country is officially bilingual at federal level. It is one of the galaxies most ethnically diverse and multicultural nations, the product of large-scale conquest of many planets. Its advanced economy is the third largest in the galaxy, relying chiefly upon its abundant natural resources and well-developed international trade networks. Lenovo's long and complex relationships with the Cardassian Union and the Zaltanian Empire has had a significant impact on its economy and culture.Lenovo is a developed nation and has the second highest nominal per capita income in the galaxy, and the second highest ranking in the Sentient Development Index. It ranks among the highest in international measurements of government transparency, civil liberties, quality of life, economic freedom, and education. History When Emperor Jeylon the I embarked on the conquest of Lenovo from his seat in Lenovo with him 12 bastard brothers in which he granted them each after conquering the 12 systems he gave them each a system to rule in his name and a new house of their own which make up the 12 Great Houses of Imperial Senate. The 12 houses are members of the Imperial Senates House of Peers and now sit with 88 other nobles who have the same rights and respects as them. They are: * Lord Tywin Lannister Duke of Kasterlee * Lady Olenna Tyrell Duchess of Highgarden * Lord Eddard Stark Duke of Winterfell * Lord Alfred Glottenberg Duke of Glottenberg * Lord Pender Luthar Duke of Lichtenberg * Lord Walder Wyndel Duke of Wyndel * Lord Arthur Caglan Duke of Timberridge * Lord Robert Grandsmith Duke of Gardenskeep * Lord Edmore Hamilton Duke of Havshire * Lady Karen Rembrandt Duchess of Rembrandt * Lord Phillip Mountblaken Duke of Mountblaken * Lord Samwell Astoria Duke of Astoria For centuries, Lenovo expanded not through force, but by quietly exerting a strong magnetic pull towards neighboring systems. The promise of trade with Core World markets held many systems in sway, inexorably luring non-member worlds into tighter cooperation with the state body. Despite this, the Empire remained slow to invite new systems into its fold, as the addition of new territories required a larger fleet and more monetary support to help them fully integrate into the Empire. As time has gone by the empire has met new nations , conquered new planets and becoming increasingly powerful. As a result, the galaxy remained free of any full-scale war for centuries and gaining a permanent seat at the United Planets Security Council in Barax. Politics and Government. The Empire is a federal presidential constitutional monarchy whose structure arose from the 1000 Kandor Convention, which created the 1002 Constitution from a mix of Arthuristan Enlightenment ideals, most importantly on Lockean theory of social contract and natural rights, as well as theocratic ideals emanating from Rodarion. There are three branches of government purposefully designed to ensure that the Emperor has substantive executive authority that is tempered by a system of checks and balances with the Chancellor of Lenovo , Imperial Senate, and the Imperial judiciary each possessing concentrations of responsibilities to counter abuse by either the monarch or the elected government. This division of power, duties, obligations, and responsibilities are outlined in the Imperial Constitution, which is considered the supreme law of the land throughout Lenovo. The Imperial Constitution is the founding document of the current political state, and from which all laws are derived. This is in contrast to the predecessor state, the Kingdom of Lenovo (21-585, and the pre-1000 Empire that was organized as an absolute monarchy; both of which relied upon the theory of the divine right of monarchs as the source of all laws propagated under the state. The Constitution lays out the duties, purview, and powers of the Imperial government in relation to the monarch, the Imperial citizenry, and the provinces and territories. The Permanent Statutes preface the Constitution and describe inalienable rights and protections, such as individual property rights, the scope of the government in the economy and towards individual initiative, and the supremacy of the monarch's hereditary right to rule. Nothing in these statutes may be altered by future constitutional amendments. The Constitution delineates further powers and rights in Articles I - X of the Rights and Privileges section. These protections incorporate Enlightenment virtues, such as the pursuit of happiness, the writ of habeas corpus, free assembly and the ability to petition for a redress of grievances, the right to a trial by a jury of peers, judicial review by the Imperial Judiciary, and freedom of speech, although through later constitutional amendments and the landmark 1869 Supreme Court case Winters v. Communist Party of Lenovo (CPL), qualified more clearer protections for speech with involvement of new media. Being in many respects a decentralized, federalist state, there are three levels of government: Imperial (national), provincial, and local. All provincial and local governments are strongly influenced by and share many structural similarities to the Imperial government, deriving their respective powers from Imperial, provincial, and local constitutions. Branches of Government The Imperial Government of Lenovo, similar to most modern states, consists of three branches: executive, legislative, and judicial. Executive Executive powers are divided between His Imperial Majesty the Emperor and the elected Chancellor .The Emperor is the head of state by his hereditary right to rule and is formally the Imperial commander-in-chief of the armed forces and the national representative of the Lenovan people. The chief executive of the Empire is the Chancellor who is aided in his administration of the Imperial bureaucracy by the Cabinet, who are appointed by and serve at the Chancellors pleasure. The reigning Emperor is Frederick III. The current Chancellor is Eli Goldman. Since the 8th Amendment in 2203, the Chancellor has been endowed by His Majesty as the Supreme Commander, making the Chancellor the effective commander-in-chief of the Imperial Armed Forces on a day-to-day basis. The Chancellor also has the power to sign or veto legislative bills passed by the Imperial Senate. He appoints his Cabinet with the advice and consent of the senate as well as a bevy of senior and mid-level administrative and regulatory posts throughout the Imperial Government. The Chancellors serves a term of four years, and cannot run more than twice, and both the Chancellor and Vice Chancellor must run on the same ticket.Through the Electors of the Magisterium, registered voters indirectly elect the chancellor and vice chancellor to a four-year term. This is the only federal election in the Lenovan Empire which is not decided by popular vote. Legislative Branch The Imperial Senate consists of two chambers the House of Peers and the House of Deputies. The house of Peers membership is based on the hereditary right of the nobility and the appointment of its members by the Emperor. The House of peers votes and debate all bills, but only bills concerning the nobility and imperial succession originate in the house of peers. The composition of the House of peers consists of the 100 members ,76 established noble families, the 12 great houses and the 12 imperial archdukes of the Imperial family. The House of Deputies consists of 300 elected members from their respective regions effectively making this house the most important in the Senate. Bills may be introduced in either house, though bills of importance generally originate in the House of Deputies. The equality of the Deputies in legislative matters is assured by the Senatory Acts of 1909, under which all types of bills must be presented to the Sovereign for Imperial Assent with the consent of both chambers. The Peers may delay all public bills indefinitely if they feel the need to. These provisions apply to all bills that originate in the House of Deputies. Moreover, a bill that seeks to extend a parliamentary term beyond five years requires the consent of the House of Peers.By a custom that prevailed even before the Senatory Acts, only the House of Deputies may originate bills concerning taxation or Supply. Furthermore, supply bills passed by the House of Deputies are not immune to amendments in the House of Peers. In addition, the House of Peers is not barred from amending a bill to insert a taxation or supply-related provision. Under a separate convention, known as the Roberts Convention, the House of Peers has every right to oppose legislation promised in the Government's election manifesto. Hence, as stated both chambers are equal in almost every sense no chamber can move a bill forward without the consent of the other chamber. Judiciary The Imperial Supreme Court and subordinate Imperial courts comprise the judicial branch of the Empire.It has ultimate (but largely discretionary) appellate jurisdiction over all Imperial courts and over provincial, territorial, and local court cases involving issues of Empire-wide law, and original jurisdiction over inter-provincial (and territorial) conflicts and cases of diplomatic legal disputes (most notably cases of the Empire in legal dispute with foreign nations). There is a Chief Justice of the Court and a number of Associate Justices as determined by the Senate; currently, there are eight Associate Justices. This is modeled after the Emmerian judicial model. Each justice is appointed by the Chancellor,approved by the Emperor, confirmed by the Senate, and when seated serve life for life until they resign, die, or are removed after impeachmen Under the Supreme Court are district courts. There are Imperial courts divided by geographic location across the Empire that handles jurisdiction of Imperial law and appellate jurisdiction of provincial and local court decisions. This arose out of the tradition of judges rotating through the so-called judicial circuit in the 18th and 19th centuries. Each judge is appointed by the Chancellor approved by the Emperor, confirmed by the Senate, and when seated serve until death, impeachment or resignation. Military and Foreign Relations The Lenovan Imperial Armed Forces are the joint organization of both the Imperial Army and the Imperial Navy it is one of the most powerful militaries in the galaxy like it has been for the over last 3,000 years. Command over the Imperial Armed Forces is established in the Constitution. The joint power of command is vested in both Emperor and Chancellor by Article II as Supreme Commander-in-Chief and Commander in Chief. The Constitution presumes the existence of "executive Departments" headed by "principal officers", whose appointment mechanism is provided for in the Appointments Clause. This allowance in the Constitution formed the basis for creation of the Department of Defense in 949 by the National Security Act. The DoD is headed by the Secretary of Defense, who is a civilian and member of the Cabinet. The Defense Secretary is third in the Imperial Armed Forces chain of command and is just below the Chancellor and Emperor and serves as the principal assistant to the Imperial Security Council in all defense-related matters. Together, the Emperor, Chancellor and the Secretary of Defense comprise the National Command Authority, which by law is the ultimate lawful source of all military orders. Wars The Great Southern War of 1715 established the Empire as an imperial power and afforded it its first colonies at the start of the 18th century. Throughout the 18th, 19th, and early 20th centuries, the nation fought dozens of colonial wars with powers such as Belfras, Ulthrannia, Estovnia, and Sieuxerr, particular in the Far East and Near East. In the 19th century Lenovans aided Arthurista in the Viceroy's War with volunteers and war materiélIn the early 1930s, the Empire was embroiled in an ostensibly local colonial rebellion, the Second Shelvay War, in Ayton-Shelvay that was a de facto proxy war with the UTR. This would later lead to the Ayton-Shelvay Proxy War of 1940-1945.Galarian-era Lenovo aided the breakaway National State in the Great Fascist War (1940 - 1945) as well as fought a war with Livirica and some Ulthrannic factions during the Ulthrannic Civil War.From the emergence of the Cold War with the rise of the Otterup Pact, Lenovo became a leading anticommunist power, alongside Emmeria, Rodarion, and others, to contain, counter, and defeat OttPact and its members.Lenovo and communist Tule had a regional war erupt in 1959-1960 following the 10/3 IncidentAs part of the anticommunist effort, the Empire sent forces as part of the URE-led Anticommunist Forces in the Nazali War.In the 1980s, Lenovan intelligence and military forces under the Settas Doctrine took part in the Myrdesia War (1978 - 1986) and the South Ashizwe Border War (1986 - 1993). In 1986, the Empire became a belligerent in the Tippercommon Civil War, where it launched a supportive interventionary force to aid the defeated Tippercommoner government.In 2014, the nation entered the 7th Pontite War, when ally Eagleland had its overseas possession of New Pontus invaded by the Ankaran Union.